


bittersweet

by mscerisier



Series: Soulmates - Worlds [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Marks, Past - Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscerisier/pseuds/mscerisier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve who is perfect with the sunshine in his smile and the sky in his eyes. He who found happiness with someone just as good as him, somebody that makes him so happy and puts a radiant smile every time he is with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bittersweet

**Third World: Marks**

 

When Tony finally met his soulmate the meeting left him a bittersweet flavor in his mouth, even though he knew to not expect much about the fated meeting, somewhere in his non-existent heart was a part of him that was still romantic and held hopes in the happiness with his soulmate.

 

'So much for hope' he thinks bitter, he just has to remember his father's lessons about the bond...and if he fails to remember, he just can go to the man for another.

 

"Stark men don't need a bond, it makes us weak Anthony"

 

So much for that too...his mother divorced the bastard when she found her fated, not that he resents her...he too left his father side as soon as he was legal. His kind mother deserves that and much more if only for the years she had to bear his and Howard's presence.

 

Also she taught him to believe, even if he refused to. Just to see her brilliant smile when she is with her mate makes Tony wants the same.

 

"I had never and I will never regret to marry your father, dear" Maria told him before she got married for second time, "He gave me an amazing son and I won't change you for anything"

 

"Even your soulmate"

 

"I don't care for a soulmate if I can't have you"

 

She taught him that love comes in different forms and some bonds are just as unbreakable as those of soulmates. Though her mate was amazing as her and a second father figure (Jarvis always would be the first).

 

But in this moment he resents her a little and also makes him see how brave she was when she decided to left his father, but she didn't loved Howard anymore when she met her other half.

 

Steve loves his wife and that is the difference between him and his mother.

 

Because Tony Stark doesn't deserve good things and even fate agrees with that, so it was obvious that his soulmate has to be in love with another and perfectly happy. Someone that doesn't need him like he needs them.

 

Steve who is perfect with the sunshine in his smile and the sky in his eyes, he that is attractive in the exterior just as he is in the interior, in his disinterested feelings and honest want to help. He who found happiness with someone just as good as him, somebody that makes him so happy and always puts a radiant smile that even he as his soulmate can't hope to rival.

 

So he didn't tell anything when he saw his mark inside Steve's wrist and discretely covered his when the other man wasn't looking.

 

He fell in love with Steve months before he knew about their matching marks, still without the bond he just knew it that this was for him...the love of his life. An impossible love, yes, but still the one.

 

The bond only makes it more permanent, more difficult in a way that hurts a little too much.

 

That's why he will never tell him about his discover, he will be his friend and nothing more. He will love him in silence and will watch for his happiness...maybe with time he will fight with Bucky to be the godfather of his children.

 

Maybe with hope he will find a love even if it will be the half of his feelings for his mate.

.

.

.

 

"Oh, dear" his mother embraces him when he comes to visit her for the first time in months. "Who is your other half?"

 

"An impossible"

 

Maria only nods and doesn't say nothing, because she knows Tony in ways that he ignores. She doesn't tell him that all will be alright, that the bond will make it works.

 

She doesn't want to lie, not to him...never him.

.

.

.

 

If it is for Tony, Steve will never know about them.

 

It's funny, how destiny works.

 


End file.
